


Hresvelg's Eleven

by caspaar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gambling, Gen, Heist, Imprisonment, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Minor Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan, Movie: Ocean's Eleven, Multi, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Hubert von Vestra, Partners in Crime, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspaar/pseuds/caspaar
Summary: This AU will have extreme direct references/pulls from the movie Ocean's Eleven. It's one of my favourite movies and I wanted to see my favourite fandom in the same style! Even if you just like fun heist aus, this fic will be easy to understand without knowledge of the film.. . .Petra was the first to speak up, smiling warmly at Edelgard. “Who will we be doing the robbing from?” she asked, cocking her head just enough for her thick, magenta ponytail to tumble down her shoulder. Hubert fought the urge to crinkle his nose in disgust at the sight of Claude immediately turning to stare at her adoringly.“Have any of you become familiar with the Garreg Mach Casino?”Immediately, there was an uproar of confusion and shock. This had been expected by Hubert. Of course they would be shocked. The Saints family had reopened the ancient holy ground in the shape of a casino many years back, and had done well enough for themselves that Garreg Mach was a go-to destination for anyone in Fodlan. It was said that people from all over the world came to Fodlan just to visit that specific casino before heading back to their own home countries.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hresvelg's Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to this little fic! ocean's eleven is one of my favourite movies from my childhood, a little bit of a tradition between me and my dad and i've seen it so many times! i was listening to a little less conversation by elvis the other night immediately wanted watch the movie and then write a fic. this is going to be a long one, and i'll hopefully be getting back into my weekly posting schedule soon! 
> 
> beta-read by the fantastic @chairisse!! shout out for all her amazing tips and edits!
> 
> please enjoy!

“Hubert,” Edelgard von Hresvelg began fondly as she approached, opening her arms out to him the closer she got. She was an absolute vision in a red peacoat and a black dress beneath, her hair intricately styled back like she had just stepped off of the set of a photoshoot, rather than out of her home for the first time in five full years. Her smile was relaxed, genuine and tender as could be as they embraced tightly. It truly had felt like an eternity since seeing one another, and Hubert von Vestra could not help himself from extending the hug just a few moments longer. “It’s been a _while_. Tell me, how’re things going with our plans?”

Straight to business as she always had been. While Hubert was happy to see his childhood friend, he was mildly disappointed not to have a small moment of catching up more privately than discussing the planning he had been doing in her absence, while the Argarthan family had been extending the house arrest she had been enduring the past five years. While he did keep up his end of the bargain vetting old friends, new companions and the like, he wasn’t too thrilled to immediately get to work the moment she was free from the hell she had been stuck in. While, yes, being kept locked away in Hresvelg Manor was not the worst sentence, it was the only sentence that was available for someone of her power and influence those deciding her fate could get away with. She _was_ the daughter of an extremely powerful government official, and they couldn’t quite figure out how to pin her down for most of what she had actually done. So while she simply lay in wait behind closed doors, Hubert had gotten to work in her place. And now it was time for his work to be checked. And she knew he would oblige her like the good right-hand-man and literal partner in crime he was.

“Well, I would say I’ve gotten a pretty steady crew together,” he sighed, taking a step back to light the cigarette he had slipped between his lips. He knew that if Ferdinand found out that he’d begun stress smoking while out, he would have one of his historic meltdowns. His fiancé was notorious for worrying endlessly about Hubert, as he kept putting it, “keeling over one day,” and leaving him in charge of everything. He mentally noted to spray himself down with some air freshener and guzzle at least two cups of coffee before even entering the flat. “You should see them, the new Black Eagle Strikeforce, El. They’re the most rag-tag group I think I’ve ever seen. But after a few months of getting to know one another, they seem to be working together like a well oiled machine.” At this, Edelgard held her chin in her hand, giving him a thoughtful smirk. 

“You’ve always had such a way with naming things, Hubert,” she huffed out with a smile. “What was it you called the Argarthans during our last pull? Those Who S-”

“Slither in the Dark, yes, can we please forget it? It was not my best work.”

Edelgard let out a genuine, hearty laugh at this, resting a gentle hand on his arm as she did so. It warmed his heart to see her smiling at him in such a way, actually getting a chance to enjoy her life, rather than wasting away while he got to live out his days outside of imprisonment. He often regretted not putting down his foot a little more firmly during their last job, he had known going into the situation that the Argarthans would not go down quietly or easily. But that had been nearly half a decade ago. This was now, and this time seemed to be a bit personal. Not that he would be the one to call her out on it.

Without a second of break in the conversation, Hubert began to list off who’d he’d kept, who he had found within their old friends, and who he’d discovered on the way. Ferdinand von Aegir, an old childhood friend to them both. Dorothea Arnault, a singer Ferdinand had picked up during one of his stints at a smaller community theatre group for their cause. Petra Macneary, still going strong with their group after what had landed Edelgard under house arrest. Caspar von Bergliez and Linhardt von Hevring, a pair joined at the hip that Petra had stolen with lofty incentives from another group not too long before Edelgard had gotten out. Bernadetta von Varley, a childhood friend of Ferdinand’s. Her rather eccentric boyfriend, Yuri LeClerc. And finally, the last member of their old crew, Jeritza von Hrym. Claude von Riegan would not be joining them, per say. He simply was going to be their bank leading up to the job. Quite the motley crew he had thrown together in her absence, but something he was proud of and sure she would agree with. At least, he hoped she would.

For a few minutes, the pair had their banter back and forth about the group and all the things she had missed with them during her time away, enjoying one another’s company after so long apart. If he had things his way, the two of them would’ve just stayed this way, just talking between the two of them like normal people. Just like how it had been before they tried their hands at a life of crime. Hubert finished his cigarette and smiled ever so slightly, holding out his arm for her to take, just like old times together. She gladly accepted, tilting her head curiously to one side. “They’re all waiting for you,” he said. “I made sure we were ready for your beck and call as soon as you were free to make the calls. Shall we?”

* * *

The drive to the flat he and Ferdinand von Aegir had moved into just two years prior was actually an acquisition the redhead had gotten from his father before he was indicted for more private and severe real estate crimes. Thankfully, when Ludwig von Aegir was thrown behind bars and stripped of most of his properties, Ferdinand had all of his property gifted to him by his father in his name, untouchable by the law. Which meant the entire former warehouse that had been converted into an apartment building was the perfect place for both living and keeping as a nice hideout. For the longest time before allowing the likes of Jeritza and his sister, Yuri and Bernadetta, and others looking for convenient housing, it had been just Ferdinand and Hubert in the old building by themselves. Even Hubert agreed that having the others around was better than being alone. It did well to have an incredibly rich son of a real estate tycoon for a partner and fiancé. Edelgard remarked as much when he pulled in to park and they walked to the front of the building. 

After lugging the heavily packed luggage Edelgard would be using for the next two weeks of staying with the couple, Hubert was fumbling with his keys when he noticed that the long hallway leading to their apartment was steadily filling with the sounds of commotion and laughter filling the air. It would seem that, despite him informing everyone of what this meeting would entail, they had decided to make it a sort of welcome home party for Edelgard instead. He sighed and explained as much while they were approaching and she waved him off with a smile. “Let them enjoy their fun before this beast of a job I am taking you all on,” she said to brush off his annoyance. With an eyebrow quirked in her direction, Hubert opened the door for them, bringing them into quite the interesting sight.

There was commotion in every inch of the joined kitchen and living room. At the middle of the room, sitting cross-legged on either side of the coffee table were Caspar and Jeritza, Jeritza’s face looking bored and stoic while he arm-wrestled the smaller, more excitable younger man. Caspar seemed to be straining to move Jeritza even an inch. Behind Caspar, an unusually alert Linhardt was rubbing his shoulders and cheering him on with clear joy while his boyfriend stood strong. Next to Jeritza was his visiting older sister, Mercedes von Martritz, who was giggling into her palm while holding a plate of cookies for her brother to grab and chew on with his free hand. On the couch, watching the whole scene play out was Yuri, who had a small, mischievous look on his face while he held a tired and frightened looking Bernadetta against his chest. He was whispering something into her ear, causing her to relax slightly despite the party around her. In the kitchen area stood Ferdinand and Dorothea, leaning against the counter and whispering to one another while glancing around at everyone else. _No doubt gossiping about everyone like schoolchildren_ , Hubert thought to himself as his eyes raked over his fiancé’s figure. Sitting on the island with a very interested looking Claude von Riegan sitting on a stool at her legs was Petra, smiling wide as she talked to him. (He would have to scold her and Ferdinand for this behaviour. They _ate_ on that counter.) Of course Claude would’ve honed in on Petra. 

“Well,” Hubert drawled from the door, relishing in the way everyone immediately snapped to attention at the sound of his voice. He crossed his arms and met everyone’s eyes individually during his pause. Some of them had the sense to look guilty, while others _smiled_ at him. Edelgard stood behind his imposing form, and he could hear her snicker quietly into her hand. “What a little party we have here.”

From the kitchen, Ferdinand let out one of his legendary dramatic sighs and sauntered from the kitchen to come to him, wrapping arms around his neck immediately with a playful angry look. There was so much fondness and love in his amber eyes that Hubert felt himself relax and smile back. “You took too long. Let them have fun, dear.” It wasn’t too unusual for Ferdinand to be the one to speak up and defend everyone when Hubert was being hard on them. The past few months had felt like raising eight children with his partner. Before Hubert could respond, he felt Ferdinand jerk tighter to him, nearly knocking him over with a surprised grunt and heard a shocked gasp from behind him. He craned his neck to see Edelgard grabbing Ferdinand’s hand, examining the silver ring that sat on his hand.

_Oh right._

“Ferdinand, when did you get engaged? Why was I not told about it?” Edelgard asked, stepping out from behind Hubert to examine the ring farther. Her fingers glided over the silver band, stopping at the small peridot stone in the centre. Slowly, her eyes narrowed and met the pair of peridot eyes that were staring at her guiltily. Her eyes then flit down to the white gold band on his own hand, looking over the glint of orange the imperial topaz stone flashed in the light. He could practically see the gears working in her brain to add everything up.

“Oh? Did Hubert not tell you?” Ferdinand responded with a confused glare in his direction. 

“You two got engaged? I thought Hubert’s ring was some sort of new fashion statement!” Edelgard blurted, her lavender eyes flitting back and forth between them. Hubert wrinkled his nose at the thought of wearing something so pretty and decidedly _not him_ as a fashion statement. “You absolutely despised one another the last time I saw either of you in person!”

Hubert cleared his throat awkwardly, avoiding her eyes. It was true that for the majority of their lives, Hubert and Ferdinand had not been friendly, or even nice, to one another for the longest time. But, things had changed rather suddenly between them after losing Edelgard from their little trio. With their fearless leader gone and behind locked doors, Ferdinand had come to Hubert in the middle of the night, carrying a large bottle of bourbon and teary eyed with guilt. He had automatically assumed the failed job was his fault, that he was the one that had contributed to Edelgard’s arrest. Hubert did all he could to attempt to soothe Ferdinand. The two had stayed together that night, drinking and talking for hours. When it had dissolved into sloppy kisses and eventually tumbling and rushing to Hubert’s bed… well, it had been time for Hubert to accept that he had feelings for his friend. Ferdinand had grown to be attractive, looking like a modern day Adonis with a smile that could melt Hubert’s cold heart. While the two were very much like night and day, they made an effort to get along after that incident. Eventually it turned into dating, and the rest had been blissful history. Truly, Ferdinand had been a soft spot in his life that he looked forward to seeing every day. It only made sense to ask for his hand in marriage. The prospect of potentially settling down got them through their days.

“I meant to tell you on one of our calls,” Hubert began, holding his hands up defensively under the glare of his two closest friends. “But I could never find the right time. I’ve been trying to work it into the conversation for the past ten months.”

With a huff and toss of his long, red curls, Ferdinand turned away from Hubert and grabbed Edelgard’s hands. Not without giving him an upset pout first, knowing Hubert’s ultimate weakness. “El, I’m so happy to see you,” he gushed before pulling her into a hug. Edelgard was smiling once more, a fond type of look reserved only for the two of them. And perhaps her ever loyal assistant, Lysithea. With the amount of times Hubert had stopped by the office to see Lysithea and get news of what Edelgard needed to get to him, he was surprised that she hadn’t noticed the ring and told her boss. 

“I’m so happy to be out, Ferdinand. I hate to get to work so soon after getting out, but there’s someone who has pressed my every last nerve, even after I was sentenced. It’s time to collect.”

If possible, Hubert was sure an intense hush would’ve fallen over the room. Everyone had been staring at their exchange already, and some had exchanged glances at her final statement. Linhardt’s hands had tightened on Caspar’s shoulders, causing him to look back at his boyfriend. Claude had actually perked up just a little bit, his usually smug smile finding its way back on his face. Mercedes raised her eyebrows from where she stood with her brother. Hubert had collected them all, vetted and prepared them for Edelgard, a task he had been working on for the previous five years. But he had failed to mention the nature of their job. Just as he had been doing with many different important matters, it seemed.

Petra was the first to speak up, smiling warmly at Edelgard. “Who will we be doing the robbing from?” she asked, cocking her head just enough for her thick, magenta ponytail to tumble down her shoulder. Hubert fought the urge to crinkle his nose in disgust at the sight of Claude immediately turning to stare at her adoringly.

“Have any of you become familiar with the Garreg Mach Casino?” 

Immediately, there was an uproar of confusion and shock. This had been expected by Hubert. Of course they would be shocked. The Saints family had reopened the ancient holy ground in the shape of a casino many years back, and had done well enough for themselves that Garreg Mach was a go-to destination for anyone in Fodlan. It was said that people from all over the world came to Fodlan just to visit that specific casino before heading back to their own home countries. Their owner, Rhea Saints, had become a beloved pillar in the community, despite the ruthless methods she practiced behind closed doors. It would quite possibly be their downfall to rob from the Saints family, but there was no convincing Edelgard once she set her mind to something. Hubert knew that much.

“What kind of suicide mission are you thinking?” Yuri asked once the room quieted down, his voice relaxed and monotone as he rubbed soothing circles along Bernadetta’s back. Of course, she had gone into a complete panic attack at the thought of a job so big. She was, after all, going to be their last line of hope at the end of everything. Hubert sympathised with her when it came to this kind of anxiety.

“Well, here’s what I’m thinking…”

Edelgard went on to explain her plan, much to the shock of the rest of the room. During special events at the casino, there would be quadruple the amount of money that there was on a usual day, or weekend. In two weeks time would be the Millenium Festival, a specific event held every thousand years to honour the historic structure. Powerful people from across the globe would be coming from all over to attend. There would be a fireworks display, gambling events, celebrity appearances, the whole works. It would work as a perfect distraction, and a perfect opportunity to gain more from the vault than they would any other time. Just as she was explaining the details of what she expected from everyone, Ferdinand cut in with a frown and a simple question that caused Edelgard’s face to tighten. “How much of this is for Byleth?”

While most newcomers looked confused, those who had been with Edelgard since the beginning trained their eyes on her quickly. Even Hubert couldn’t help but stare curiously at his closest friend. Byleth had originally been in on their operation and worked alongside Edelgard closely. It was common knowledge that she was now a member of their creative team, spending her days working on the Garreg Mach Foundry Museum. She had decided to spend her days working with ancient weapons and art from the conception of Fodlan, and rumour was she was now in a relationship with Rhea’s brother, Seteth. A far cry from the Byleth they once knew. He would have to dive into this a bit later, in a more private moment. He had been having his own assumptions while he kept up with their old friend’s new life.

Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose in thought for a few moments before letting out a sigh. “I won’t act like some of my enthusiasm isn’t because of Byleth. I won’t lie to you. But at the end of the day, this is just another ambition of mine,” she assured them firmly, her eyes travelling to everyone individually. “I simply see a challenge with a nice side effect.” 

There was a low murmur from everyone, some uncomfortable, while others simply nodded and accepted the answer. “Well, with that out of the way, let me introduce everyone in our ranks before we jump into everything,” Hubert said with a loud clear of his throat to draw everyone’s attention back to him. “Let’s begin.”

Everyone went around introducing themselves to Edelgard and stating their purpose in the group. Hubert, he was the coordinator of everything, making sure they worked like a well oiled machine. Ferdinand was their inside man, often using his charm and beauty to get himself into anything he wanted, dedicated to the deception. Dorothea was their pickpocket, known on the scene for being one of the quickest hands in the Empire due to her time on the streets as a kid. Petra was their burglar, the one they could send in to carefully get what they needed, undetected due to her athletic background and flexibility. Linhardt was their hacker, his extremely analytical brain working overtime once he sat in front of a computer; a far cry from his usual tired and overworked demeanour. Caspar was their explosives man, the one that could get into any vault he wanted to with the right equipment in his hands, the entire reason Petra had scouted the two of them. Bernadetta was their driver, her constant anxiety and alertness making for the kind of driver that could speed with hyperfocus through any busy street. Jeritza was their muscle, and for a rather good reason, considering his six foot four height and ability to fight like nothing Hubert had seen before. Yuri was their experienced conman, found because of his amazing ability to distract and charm anyone into hanging off every word without a crack in the mask he wore daily. And finally, Claude was their backer, amused with the entire situation and willing to help Edelgard take down the Saints due to his own personal grudges.

“What a ragtag group you’ve found me, Hubert,” Edelgard said with a fond smile in his direction, using his previous descriptor of the crew. He swelled ever so slightly with pride at this. She trusted him and his judgement. Of course she did. “I’m happy to be working alongside all of you, and hope we can work together more in the future. Now, please, allow yourselves to enjoy the rest of your afternoon. I’d love to take this opportunity to get to know you all in a more friendly way before I even consider pushing you into sudden planning.”

Hubert quirked an eyebrow curiously at this before shucking his coat off and onto the hooks by their door. Without a second thought, he found himself turning to give Ferdinand a tender kiss with a hand gingerly placed on his fiance’s waist. Across from them, Edelgard made a face and laughed. “This will definitely take me a little bit of time to get used to,” she said before drifting away to begin talking to everyone. Hubert gave Ferdinand a weary smile before pulling him closer to his side. 

For a quiet, peaceful moment they simply looked around at what seemed almost like a small family milling about their apartment with one another. He could feel Ferdinand raking his nails gently against the back of his sweater, a soothing motion he’d taken to doing whenever he felt that Hubert was a little too stressed. Hubert let out a pleased sigh before giving him another kiss. “I guess we’ll have another day off from work before having to worry. Now the next course of action is figuring out how to get all of them out so we can have an evening to enjoy one another.”

Ferdinand laughed, faking a scandalised look and slapping his arm playfully. “You horndog,” he replied, his eyes still betraying a certain fondness. “Enjoy this little impromptu party before we all end up in prison, will you?”

“Alright, alright,” Hubert relented, before cocking his head curiously. He knew that with the way Ferdinand was feeling that he could get away with being a little annoyed and starting a small fight. “Tell me, though. What is Petra’s ass doing on the same counter that I take my morning coffee and breakfast on?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you thought! :) make sure to follow me on twitter @roamnginstigatr for any new work updates, or just general fire emblem: three houses shenanigans!!


End file.
